Let Me Be Your Fanstasy
by Tillyalf427
Summary: It was a warm summer night when Ikuya was ushered into his room by his older brother. To Ikuya's surprise, stood in the middle of the room was Haru and Makoto. He glanced towards his brother in confusion, looking for an explanation. He received one in the form of a grin forming on Natsuya's face. He was in for one hell of a night. Ikuya x Natsuya x Haru x Makoto smut basically


**A/N: I don't know what this is or which deep dark corner of my brain this came from but it happened**

 **Once again I'm sorry**

 **Also the ending is pretty shitty, I apologise for that too**

 **And the title too, that's pretty bad as well**

 **I should be sleeping but I really wanted to write this so yeet**

 **They're all in university in this as well or at least Haru, Makoto, and Ikuya, no one is underage (Or at least where I live they aren't)**

It was a warm summer night when Ikuya was ushered into his room by his older brother. To Ikuya's surprise, stood in the middle of the room was Haru and Makoto. He glanced towards his brother in confusion, looking for an explanation. He received one in the form of a grin forming on Natsuya's face.

"What's going on?" Ikuya asked unsurely, nervousness making him fidget with his hands.

"Hmm, you remember a while ago when I asked you about any kinks or fantasies you'd want to try out?" Natsuya was completely calm as he asked this however, Ikuya's face burned red as he nodded his head.

"Remember when you said you'd like to try having two people fuck you at once?" Natsuya's voice was full of amusement as Ikuya's face drained of all colour, his wide eyes staring directly at Natsuya

"I thought maybe you'd like to try it out. If you don't want to though or are uncomfortable with it please say now and we won't do anything." Natsuya said, his grin being replaced with a comforting smile. Ikuya took in a deep breath before glancing at Haru and Makoto who were stood awkwardly watching the exchange between the two brothers.

"Are you two okay with this too?" He asked, making eye contact with the pair, to which they both nodded. Ikuya nodded his head, turning back to his brother

"Yeah, I want to try it,"

At this Natsuya grinned once more, leading Ikuya to the bed in the middle of the room and gesturing for Haru and Makoto to follow.

"What's your safeword Ikuya? And do you use the traffic light system?" Makoto asked gently, not wanting to discourage the shorter.

"It's apple, and yeah we do use the traffic light system," Was Ikuya's shy reply,

"Haru's also a sub, right?" Natsuya directed the question at Makoto.

"Yeah, for tonight we've decided to keep it simple, He's not allowed to come or touch Ikuya without permission, his safeword is mackerel and we also use the traffic light system," Makoto explained, receiving a nod from Natsuya who then slapped his own thighs loudly, gaining Ikuya's full attention

"Okay then, now that that's all sorted, Ikuya I want you to strip and get on the bed on your hands and knees, I'm going to start preparing you whilst Makoto sorts Haru out, okay?" Natsuya asked gently. Upon seeing Ikuya's unsure expression, he continued

"That wasn't a request, Ikuya. Strip, now," His voice was more commanding now and made Ikuya's knees feel weak.

The younger of the two brothers stood up with shaking legs, pulling the oversized hoodie off his body, quickly followed by his shirt. He hesitated for a moment before pulling his pants and underwear down.

He could feel Natsuya's hungry gaze burning against his skin and had to fight his instincts and avoid covering himself. He could also feel the stares from Haru and Makoto as they paused what they were doing to glance in his direction.

"Ikuya," Natsuya's sharp voice cut through his thoughts and he remembered his brother's order, crawling onto the bed on his hands and knees in front of his brother.

Natsuya ran a hand up his spine, reaching his hair and gripping it, pulling his head back to kiss roughly at his neck. He soon let go, allowing Ikuya's limp body to fall back to the mattress and Ikuya could feel the gentle prodding of cold, lube slicked fingers near his entrance.

At this point, Makoto had finished with Haru and Ikuya could glimpse a shiny metal ring around the base of Haru's cock. Ikuya almost laughed at Haru's inability to come, however, just as the thought passed through his head, Natsuya disappeared from behind him for a minute before reappearing again, handing something to Makoto who wrapped something cold around his dick before stroking him a couple of times. It took a few minutes for Ikuya to realise that there was now a cock ring settled at the base of his cock which dragged a loud whine from his throat that only grew louder as Natsuya pushed his first finger inside him.

"Haru," Makoto's voice was loud in the quiet room and Haru immediately perked up at his name "I want you to kiss Ikuya but remember no touching, or you won't be allowed to come later," The threat was said in a deeper tone than the rest of it which caused a visible shiver to run down Haru's spine.

Haru brought his face up to Ikuya's, gently but firmly pressing his lips against Ikuya's which opened in a moan as Natsuya pushed in another finger, scissoring them to stretch Ikuya out. Haru took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Ikuya's mouth and he had to hold himself back from running his hands through Ikuya's hair.

It wasn't long before Makoto's hand ran through Haru's hair, pulling him back away from Ikuya, instead pushing his head downwards towards Ikuya's dick

"Suck," Makoto commanded, holding Haru's head tightly as he took the tip of Ikuya's dick in his mouth. Haru began sucking gently, unable to take more of Ikuya's dick into his mouth due to Makoto's harsh grip on his hair. He was caught off guard however when Makoto began pushing his head down further, forcing him to take Ikuya's dick into his throat. A harsh choking sound escaped Haru's mouth and Ikuya could feel his throat convulsing around his dick, gaining a whimper from him as Natsuya continued adding more fingers into him, now five fingers deep in him.

Haru's hands came to push against Ikuya's hips as Makoto's grip didn't falter on his hair. Harsh coughs escaped Haru's mouth now that his throat wasn't full which caused Makoto to release his grip on Haru's hair, pulling him into a sitting position in his lap before asking;

"Haru, what's your colour? Do you want to stop?" His voice had reverted back to the gentle tone that Ikuya associated with Makoto, Natsuya's movements had halted behind him which he was slightly grateful for, already feeling his orgasm building up, waiting to be released when the cock ring was removed.

"...Green...I'm fine...just too much..." Haru gasped out, his voice raspy. Now that he knew Haru was okay, the grin returned to Makoto's face, a small, threatening chuckle escaping his mouth

"You broke one of the rules though, you touched Ikuya without permission. I think that deserves a punishment, don't you?" Makoto asked rhetorically, standing up and pulling Haru to his knees near the edge of the bed with his ass sticking out.

Ikuya's eyes were locked upon Makoto's had as he stroked over Haru's skin gently before raising it, only to bring it down with a harsh slap. His gaze then flickered towards Haru's face which contorted with the pain and pleasure that coursed through his body.

"Hmm, you like that, do you Ikuya?" Natsuya asked, his voice dripping with seduction as he managed to slip his entire hand inside Ikuya who gasped out and incomprehensible answer upon feeling Natsuya's entire hand inside him, pressing up against his prostate with every tiny movement.

Another two loud slaps sounded out and Ikuya focused his gaze on Haru's face which was now squished against the mattress, flushed red with his mouth wide open. Ikuya moaned out loudly as Natsuya pressed up against his prostate once more. He was so desperate that he let out a small whimper before his desperate voice said

"Please Natsuya! Please...someone fuck me...Please..." Natsuya grinned at Makoto over Ikuya's shoulder, finding the begging to be adorable.

"Haru, lie down in the middle of the bed for me," Makoto requested as Natsuya lifted Ikuya up out of the way before positioning him above Haru's dick which was still constricted by the cock ring. Natsuya lined Haru's cock up with Ikuya's entrance before gently pushing the younger down to take Haru inside him.

"Do you want to fuck him with Haru?" Natsuya asked Makoto, sliding in four fingers into Ikuya alongside Haru's dick easily.

"Uh, I'm not sure...I don't want to hurt him..." Makoto said gently, running a hand down Ikuya's spine gently

"It's okay, you won't hurt him, but if you really don't want to, you don't have to. He loves sucking cock as well, take advantage of it," Natsuya grinned once more as Makoto took his place in front of Ikuya's face, guiding the tip of his cock to rub along Ikuya's opened mouth.

Natsuya added more lube onto his dick before lining himself up with Ikuya's stretched entrance, pushing himself in slowly and carefully, halting halfway through to press a gentle kiss to the back of Ikuya's neck. Makoto let out a deep grunt as he slid into Ikuya's warm mouth and at the same time, Haru let out a choked whimper at the intense tightness that surrounded his dick

"Makoto! Please...Let me come...Please, I'll do anything...please, please, please..." Haru's begging began to get incomprehensible as Natsuya began fucking gently into Ikuya, creating friction against Haru's dick at the same time

"I'm not going to last long...Just hold on a little longer Haru..." Makoto grunted out, fucking Ikuya's mouth roughly, amazed at his lack of a gag reflex.

Natsuya sped up his thrusts along with Makoto, causing Haru to sob out of overstimulation. Haru was right on the edge of his orgasm, however, the cock ring prevented him from finishing properly, a dry orgasm washing over him, knocking the breath out of him.

At the same time, Makoto finished down Ikuya's throat the other boy being forced to swallow it to avoid choking as Natsuya continued his harsh thrusts. Haru practically screamed as Natsuya sped up even more, his dick extremely oversensitive. Makoto appeared next to him and without knowing what he was doing, he began chanting

"Yellow, yellow, yellow...Please...yellow..." Upon hearing this, Natsuya lifted Ikuya off Haru, gaining a loud whine from Ikuya as Haru's cock slipped out of him.

"Are you okay to look after him?" Natsuya asked Makoto who nodded in response, gently lifting Haru and cradling him to his chest as he walked towards the bathroom which Natsuya had pointed out before they began.

When they left the room, Natsuya turned his attention back to his brother who was desperately trying to fuck himself on Natsuya's dick.

"Ikuya, what's your colour?" he asked, wanting to make sure he was okay

"...Green..! Fuck green, please fuck me...please..." Ikuya's voice was desperate as he begged, Natsuya soon picking up speed with his thrusts again, turning Ikuya into a whining mess beneath him

His thrusts sped up impossibly fast as he reached underneath Ikuya to grab his dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts before eventually slipping the cock ring off at the same time as his orgasm took over his body.

Ikuya sobbed as his orgasm made his vision go white. He could've sworn that he blacked out a bit during it and when he reopened his eyes, he saw Natsuya hovering above him with a concerned expression.

He felt dizzy as Natsuya began speaking slowly to him, his brain eventually catching p with him enough to register his brother's words.

"How are you feeling?" was the first question, to which he smiled

"I'm good...I'll probably be a bit stiff tomorrow but that was amazing..." His eyes were unfocused as he said this and Natsuya wrapped his arms around him tightly

"I love you so much, you're so amazing. You were so good for me," Natsuya whispered, burying his face in Ikuya's hair. "Do you want to go for a bath?" he continued. Ikuya simply nodded, the exhaustion catching up with him.

Natsuya swept him up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom that wasn't occupied by Haru and Makoto.

After running a bath, he gently placed Ikuya into the warm water, not missing the slight hiss the other let out as the water met his body.

"Yeah, sorry about that...It might sting a bit for a couple of days," Natsuya peppered kisses on Ikuya's face and neck after saying that as a way to apologise. He gently washed Ikuya's body and lifted him out of the bathtub, drying him off with a towel and carrying him back to his room.

Natsuya gently placed Ikuya on the chair in the corner before placing a blanket on top of him. He then stripped the cum stained bedding off Ikuya's bed, throwing it to one side before putting clean bedding on the bed. He lifted Ikuya into bed before quickly running to put the other bedding in the wash and to check on Haru and Makoto in the spare bedroom. Once everything was done, he returned to a barely conscious Ikuya struggling to stay awake. He let out a small smile as he slipped under the duvet with Ikuya, immediately covering his face with kisses as he whispered praises to him. It didn't take long for Ikuya to drift off to sleep, his brothers whispering relaxing him until he slipped into unconsciousness. Natsuya noticed Ikuya was now sleeping, whispering a last "I love you," before he too slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
